


心之所殤

by abbabccd05



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Butterfly Effect, Multi, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Time Travel Fix-It
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05
Summary: 時空旅行小說。
寫在內戰之後，四十六歲的東尼・史塔克一覺醒來發現自己回到二十一歲的身體裡。已然知曉未來將發生何事，他從冬日士兵手中救回他的雙親，一連串出乎意料的事件就此展開。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Empire of Dirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249764) by [BeanieBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/pseuds/BeanieBaby). 



 

三角鋼琴發出的琴聲悠揚在空氣中，緩緩自樓梯間浮流而上，揉和於其中的還有一陣溫柔的歌聲，正輕輕吟唱著聖誕歌曲。

東尼・史塔克睜開雙眼。

歌聲停了下來。

好一陣子，一個女人的聲音響起，「東尼，快下樓來。你父親和我就要出發去旅行了。」

_但他父親已經死了。霍華早在二十年前就死了。難道昨晚在實驗室昏倒前，他忘記把全息模擬影像給關掉了嗎？_

他踢踢雙腿，離開那張巨大的特大號雙人床，東尼朝最近的鏡子走去。而鏡中那張回望著他的臉龐，完美複製了他二十一歲時的長相，頂著一頭亂七八糟而蓬鬆的深色頭髮，瀏海總是落在那雙叛逆不羈的棕色雙眼前。這個年紀的他，正處在跟全世界對立的狀態。

「東尼？」瑪莉亞的聲音從他身後傳來，他嚇了一大跳，接著轉過身去，然後他看見好久以前就已經因為事故而身亡的母親，此時正在舊臥室的門口耐心地注視著他。「甜心，你還好嗎？你的臉色看起來不太好。」

「我—」就在她伸出雙手來捧住他的雙頰時，他的聲音變得破碎不已。無論全息影像技術有多麽成熟精細，它永遠也不能模仿出他母親身上散發出的溫暖和生命力。他的雙眼刺痛了起來。東尼將自己顫抖的雙手覆上她的，並深深吸一口氣，那股具有安撫力量的熟悉氣味，是瑪莉亞常用的香水。

「噢，我的乖孩子，」她嘆了口氣，並在他顫抖地一發不可收拾時，將他緊緊擁入懷裡。「你又抽大麻了是嗎，安東尼？」

「不，我—我，這沒道理啊，母親。你是怎麼—」他語無倫次，說不出一句完整的話。

「瑪莉亞，車到了，」門口傳來一陣清朗的聲音，東尼離開母親的肩膀，抬起頭時他看見霍華，健康安好，正不耐煩地站在門邊，一手拿著西裝外套，另一手則拄著一支頂部鑲銀的拐杖。當看見東尼泛紅的眼眶時，他冰冷的眼神中閃過不滿。

「霍伊，我想東尼生病了，」他的母親擔憂地說道，掌心按上東尼汗涔涔的額頭。

「我很確定我不必再次表達我的關心，」霍華淡淡地回答，「這孩子顯然是後勁沒過，他這些日子喝的酒，吃的藥還少嗎，遑論他還辦了為數不清的—」他厭惡地抽了抽嘴角，「派對。」

「我才沒有嗑藥，」東尼大叫著，而怒氣正慢慢從他父親鄙視的表情中浮現。「這不是真的。我在作夢。你們不是真的。」

「我沒說錯吧，瑪莉亞，」霍華語氣中的得意幾乎是冰冷的，但東尼早就已經沒認真在聽。

_他母親說他們要去旅行。還有剛才的聖誕歌。車已經到了…_

「今天是幾月幾號？」他突然問道。瑪莉亞的神情越發擔憂，而霍華緊鎖的眉頭也越來越緊。

「今天是十六號，親愛的，」她回答，不甚理解。「你父親和我要去度假，為期一個月的聖誕假期。我們討論過的。」

「不，不，不可以。你們不能去！」東尼突如其來喊出聲來，恐慌在他胸腔裡滋長著。十六號就是刺殺發生的那一晚，只不過被巧妙地偽裝成在小路裡的車禍意外。冬日士兵會殺掉他們兩個，然後—

「蜜糖，你在說什麼呀？」瑪莉亞的不解很快轉為沈默的不悅。

「你們不能去。你們得取消這趟旅程，母親。一場可怕的意外會發生，然後—」東尼含糊不清地說著，而霍華只是抓起瑪莉亞的手，開始將她拉出房間。

「安東尼・史塔克！」瑪莉亞突然提高音量。他嚇的閉上嘴巴。女人疲憊地深呼吸。「甜心，我真的不想相信你父親對於你喝酒或者用藥惡習的指控，但這簡直太荒謬了。」

「你不理解—」他不願放棄。

「是的，我理解。現在，什麼都別說了，」瑪莉亞果斷結束對話，雙手捧住他的臉，輕輕在他兩邊的臉頰上印下安撫的親吻。「我們不在的時候要好照顧自己，我的愛。」

他們父母轉身走下樓梯。幾秒後，大門在他們身後被重重關上。東尼聽見輪胎在石子地上碾壓時發出的碎裂聲。

他用盡全力捏了自己的手臂一下。那裡的皮膚立刻變得慘白，並且伴隨著疼痛。他仍舊站在他祖父的老宅中，面對著眼前光亮的紅木大門，不論怎麼看都不是他在馬里布豪宅裡的玻璃自動門。

他回到二十一歲了，但東尼記得的最後一件事情，是在跟史蒂夫・羅傑斯鬧翻後，陪著羅迪度過他痛苦的復健療程。而那些回憶屬於四十六歲的東尼・史塔克。

巴恩斯，不對，冬日士兵， _今晚_ 將要再度出手。

_他該介入嗎？他真的有選擇嗎？_

霍華書桌裡的其中一個抽屜留有一串鑰匙。東尼還記得，這些鑰匙是屬於他父親珍藏在這棟房子的地下室裡的古董車的。

他一把抓過鑰匙，接著疾跑下樓梯。

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

整件事的支脈細節都被牢牢烙印在東尼的腦袋裡，所以找到他父母開的那輛白色豪車並沒有佔去他太多時間。但親眼目睹那輛車猛然打滑失控轉向樹叢，接著一抹黑色的影子從一旁的陰影中分化出來的景象時，仍然令他震驚不已。

巴恩斯的臉被隱藏在黑色的面罩還有夜視護目鏡之後。一把小型的狙擊來福槍掛在背上。他來到車邊，堅定地走向霍華在的那一側，並將車門一把扯下。士兵低低地彎下腰，緊緊抓住他意識不清的父親的襯衫前襟。東尼蹣跚地從他的藏匿點走出來，心跳疾如擂鼓，他緊張地幾乎要說不出那幾個在遇到齊莫時記下的觸發詞。

他的聲音在寂靜遼闊的夜色中顯得渺小，但儘管如此，冬日士兵還是僵住了。

「 _放開他！_ 」東尼用俄羅斯語大吼著。

帶著手套的那隻拳頭鬆了開來，而霍華・史塔克倒落在草地上，左邊眉毛上的傷口正冒出源源不絕的血。

「 _任務中止！終結！停下來！_ 」東尼在冬日士兵走到他母親所在的那一側時，嘗試好幾個不同的俄羅斯語詞。殺手停下動作。

然後，冬日士兵隱沒在面罩後的臉轉向東尼。

「 _準備執行任務，_ 」士兵說道。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 東尼吹散堆積在箱子上厚厚的一層灰，拇指輕輕描繪著磨損的封箱膠帶，這是十七歲的東尼在打醉拳時得到的靈感，而他用永久性的簽字筆在上頭寫下的，是潦草的六個首字母縮寫。
> 
> J.A.R.V.I.S.
> 
> 「哈囉，老朋友，」東尼低聲說道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斜體字的對話都是俄文。

 

霍華的脈搏有些緩慢卻很穩定，東尼用力將他父親的身體扶正，讓他能夠坐起身來。他虛弱地呻吟著，東尼這才發覺他的左手腕被拗成一個奇怪的角度。

手腕斷了，但還有一口氣在。對現在的情況來說夠好了。

東尼起身前去查看他母親的傷勢，但霍華卻抬起受傷的手抓住他的袖子。

「我的兒子…別傷害我的兒子…拜託…算我求你…」他氣喘吁吁地說，掙扎著想要看清楚，視線卻被額頭上割傷留下的血給模糊。東尼吞下喉間的苦澀，並握住他老爸的手。

「他很安全。我保證，」他承諾著，眼眶有些發酸。

瑪莉亞的身體冰冷，她倒在座位上，全靠安全帶支撐著。東尼打開車門，以防萬一，他抬手檢查母親的脈搏。當微弱的跳動從指尖傳來時，他鬆了一口氣。東尼接下來很快地四處搜索，並在雜物廂裡找到一台笨重的諾基亞手機。他把它放在手裡掂量著，有那麼幾秒鐘，他為這個東西的重量感到驚訝，同時他返回到父親身邊。九零年代時，史塔克工業還沒有對電信市場表現出任何興趣。

他首先撥號給警察，簡略說明這場意外，並且留下自己的名字。

東尼接著一頓，思索著自己還有沒有別的選擇。報警自然會讓這起車禍意外成為公開消息，而要是九頭蛇得知史塔克夫婦還活著，他們將會再度出擊。他需要有人在他處理冬日士兵這個大麻煩時守著他的父母。他很快打消聯絡歐巴達・史坦的念頭。在未來，他必須要小心盯著他父親的合夥人，但這個時候—

突然之間，他想到了。

_羅迪。_

他還可以打給羅迪。

一九九一年，羅迪曾短暫被派駐在紐約市外的空軍基地。趕來這裡大約要花上他一個小時的時間，但他是這世界上唯一一個東尼可以全心信任的人。他嘗試幾個不同的號碼，直到他的通話終於被接通。

當羅迪終於接起電話時，他的聲音聽起來並不怎麼熱情，東尼花上幾秒才想起原因。他還記得從麻省理工學院畢業後，兩人曾為他持續不斷地參加各種派對和酗酒的問題起了很大的衝突，但東尼的父母的驟逝，馬上就讓羅迪不計前嫌回到他身邊，但現在，霍華和瑪莉亞依然健在。他還會這麼輕易就被原諒嗎？

「東尼？你還在嗎？」羅迪的聲音裡不大情願地增添上幾絲擔憂，而東尼這才發現，自從他最好的朋友接起電話開始，自己就沒說過半個字。

「羅迪，我—我的父母親剛——剛才在高速公路上出了一場意外，」他有些結巴，眼眶裡縈繞許久的淚水終於在聽見羅迪熟悉的嗓音時落下。

「你還好嗎？」羅迪立刻追問。東尼能聽見背景裡悉悉窣窣的聲音，羅迪正在穿衣服，鑰匙的碰撞聲，門被大力關上的聲響，接著是強而有力的腳步聲迴盪在樓梯間。「我這就來，告訴我你在哪裡。」

「我—我需要你看著我的父母，羅迪。你得保護他們，」東尼堅持道。整個過程靜止不動的冬日士兵，在東尼開始哭泣時顯露出一閃而逝的遲疑，好似他的緊繃情緒基於某種原因影響了士兵的運作程序，但他再度陷入定格狀態。

「那你呢？你受傷了嗎？」羅迪聽上去有些擔心，因為跑下樓梯的關係還有一些喘不過氣。

「沒關係，我沒事，我幾小時後就會到醫院去跟你會合，」東尼向他保證，匆匆抹去臉上的水漬，並告訴羅迪他的父母所在的地點。接著，他在羅迪能問出更多問題前果決地掛上電話。東尼深呼吸好幾次，好讓自己在轉身面對巴恩斯時能夠站穩腳步，他抬手指向後車廂。

「 _打開它，_ 」他用俄語命令道。九頭蛇殺手照做了。

超級士兵的血清就放在車廂裡，就像東尼記得的一樣。霍華和瑪莉亞對於度假的事情說了謊。他拿起銀色手提箱，並大力關上後車箱蓋。巴恩斯隔著面罩，一片空白地望著他。東尼彷彿能聽見塞壬妖魅的歌聲在空曠的夜幕裡繚繞。他不捨地再看一眼他失去意識的父母，接著他轉身走向樹林。

「 _我們走吧，_ 」他對冬日士兵說。

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

 

技術上來說，九零年代的東尼在紐約市裡並沒有自己房子。他的父母在長島有一座規模可觀的度假別墅，在曼哈頓中心有幾間頂樓公寓，在市郊附近還有一頓大宅，但沒有一個地方有他現在需要的東西。

但他 _又_ 需要什麼呢？

一座內裏裝備保護墊再加上五英吋那麼厚的鋼鐵牆的監牢，大概吧。

他怎麼可能做得到這個，那麼他就得即興發揮了。東尼偷看一眼坐在副駕駛座上一路沈默的人，重重呼出一口氣。

「 _繫上安全帶吧，_ 」他在停頓一會兒後說道。

巴恩斯照著他收到的指令動作。

東尼接著發動引擎。

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

 

二十年前座落在東河岸邊，被他用來存放那些麻省理工學院留下的垃圾的倉庫，如今早已經成為一間購物商場。但在一九九一年時，這裏依舊是曼哈頓裡乏人問津的地段，商船在這裡卸載貨物櫃，毒蟲在這裏嗨整夜。他會租下這間倉庫，是因為當時很流行在倉庫裡發明垃圾，而且當一個擁有雙重身份的文青書呆子實在是一件很潮的事情。

兩張綠色班傑明*輕輕地被塞到行跡可疑的房東手裡，他交給他一把備用鑰匙，並告訴他倉庫號碼。

東尼確實想像過裡面刺鼻變質的腐朽味，還有灰塵四散的模樣，但當他解開門鎖時，一股強烈的臭味撲鼻而來，混雜著酒精，沒洗的衣服，還有機油的味道。東尼在尋找照明開關時被一個空酒瓶給絆了一下，他的手摸上一個冰冷而有點毛茸茸的東西。他克制自己不要退縮或尖叫，然後他打開開關。

這間倉庫在燈光的照耀下看起來更不吸引人了。他小心地將右手從發霉的蘋果派中拔出來，蘋果派在鐵櫃上的邊緣搖搖晃晃。幾個表面已經長出苔蘚的小碎塊散落在一旁的陰影裡。

「我怎麼會沒有因為食物中毒掛掉？」他一面喃喃自語，一面清出一條路好讓冬日士兵能夠跟著他。這時，角落裡有什麼東西啟動了，而且還發出傻傻的笑聲，在東尼能夠反應過來前，巴恩斯已經粗魯地將他推到一邊，並且將一把看上去像匕首的東西朝陌生的外來物揮過去。東尼甚至沒看到他是從哪裡摸出那把刀來的。

「 _停下來！_ 」

巴恩斯因為東尼的命令將在原地。角落裡那個有爪子的機器人正大聲地唧唧叫著，聲音裡充滿著壓力和不理解，那把刀的刀柄正埋在它其中一個主要關節裡。

「老天啊，Dum-E，」他側身躲開冬日士兵，並快速地說了句「 _別動，_ 」接著走回去檢查那台機器人。他的寶貝似乎沒什麼大礙，被嚇到了倒是，但只要給東尼一把螺絲刀，沒什麼是他沒辦法修好的。Dum-E歇斯底里地轉來轉去，當他試著走到巴恩斯身邊時，它緊緊揪住東尼的衣角不放，字面意義上的企圖將他拽開，遠離這個正站在東尼那堆垃圾中央，動也不動的危險人物。一陣混亂之中，他其他的『孩子』正一個個逐漸甦醒過來。U正在另一個角落裡帶有威脅意味地伸縮著。東尼還沒給那台可攜式烤土司機安裝上輪子，但它此時正努力滾到士兵的腳邊，並憤怒而固執地用頭去撞巴恩斯的腳踝。巴恩斯毫不感興趣地垂下眼睛，但也沒有伸手阻止小機器人。士兵腦中的程序可能根本沒有把這個東西視作潛在威脅吧。

「沒事的，他不會傷害我的，」東尼向機器人們再三保證，並且安撫他們安靜下來。他清出一張椅子讓巴恩斯坐下，自己則去尋找一個能夠暫時藏匿超級士兵血清的地點。東尼將血清從密封的手提箱拿出來，將它們塞進一雙鼠灰色的舊羊毛襪裡，接著將它們埋在一堆滿沾著機油破布下。當他跑到外面，用盡全身的力量把那個手提箱扔進東河裡時，天空飄下了細碎的雪。他當然沒有蠢到相信他們沒在箱子裡安上追蹤器，但那是一九九一年，就算是神盾局的GPS定位系統，都沒高端到能夠追查到這個箱子在這之前曾經到過什麼地方。

當回到倉庫裡時，他的思路早已被外頭的寒冷凍的清晰起來，東尼來到儲藏室背後一個藏得隱密的櫃子邊，找到其中一個抽屜，並從中拿出一個老老舊舊，長滿灰塵的電路板。在從麻省理工學院畢業後，當這個發明裝置沒有得到父親的肯定時，他便憤怒地將它丟在這裡。

東尼吹散堆積在箱子上厚厚的一層灰，拇指輕輕描繪著磨損的封箱膠帶，這是十七歲的東尼在打醉拳時得到的靈感，而他用永久性的簽字筆在上頭寫下的，是潦草的六個首字母縮寫。

J.A.R.V.I.S.

「哈囉，老朋友，」東尼低聲說道。

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

譯註：

*Green Benjamin：簡寫或是俚語，指的是美元一百元鈔票，因為鈔票正面印著班傑明・富蘭克林的臉。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 對羅迪一般沒什麼感覺，但為啥這裡男友力滿滿？？？？（閉嘴）好啦我還是喜歡鋼鐵人Terence Howard演的羅迪。  
> 期待下文（星星眼）


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他靜止在原地，一隻手還停留在門把上。
> 
> 「我這一生犯過許多錯誤，有過很多悔恨，但你…你絕對不是其中之一。」霍華顫抖著呼出一口氣，「你現在是，也永遠都會是我最偉大的發明，東尼。我只想要你知道…我需要…你明白這一點…」
> 
> 東尼咬緊牙關，抵抗著不讓眼眶裡的淚水落下，手指仍然緊握著門把。血液流動的聲音在他耳邊隆隆作響，心臟蟄伏在他的肋骨後方放肆地怦怦跳，陰沈而急躁的咆哮著。
> 
> 「好好休息，爸。」他關上身後的門。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 於是，些許的怒氣再加上一位老朋友的初登場。

 

聖誕裝飾佈滿整個醫院大堂，相映著探病訪客和病人的憂心忡忡，佳節的氣氛顯得有些突兀，而方才緊急醫療技術小組就是在這裡接手東尼的雙親。東尼擠開幾個受到驚嚇的護士才終於找對地方，他一眼就認出羅迪那件熟悉的皮外套。

「東尼，」羅迪在看見他時立刻起身，而他正好在快要打滑之前及時煞住腳步。「你看起來糟透了。你還好嗎？到底發生什麼事了？」

「我爸媽怎麼樣了？」東尼匆忙地問道，並在羅迪塞了一杯熱咖啡到他凍僵的手裡時點頭道謝。他大口吞下一口燙死人的液體，羅迪只是打量著他，眼底裝著不言而喻的關心。

「你母親還在手術中，但他們說她會沒事的。醫生幾分鐘前才剛把霍華送出來，左手臂和手腕骨折，三根肋骨斷裂，有輕微腦震盪。我剛才正要給你打電話。」

東尼深深吸一口氣，接著凝視著這條長廊。走廊上空空蕩蕩的，除了幾呎外坐在塑膠板凳上的小女孩，她細瘦的手臂上掛著一個鼓鼓的手提袋，想必是屬於她母親的。她看起來年約四或五歲，一頭火焰般的紅色捲髮調皮地從黑色的小帽子裡露出來，蒼白的一張小臉還帶著嬰兒肥。視線在她身上徘徊好一陣子，他在心裡努力思索著眼前這幅景象的怪異之處。羅迪很沈默，卻看得出來不大高興，於是東尼移開目光。他拉著他最好的朋友來到位在走廊盡頭的急診出口。

「你到底有沒有打算要解釋這見鬼的是怎麼一回事？」當厚重的門在他們身後關上時，羅迪不耐煩地低聲問道。「因為就我所記得的，上一次見面時我們還在吵架。」

「沒錯，而我很抱歉。一切都是我的錯，羅迪，但我需要你仔細聽我說，因為你是我現在唯一能夠相信的人，而且我需要你的幫忙。這是一樁蓄意暗殺。」

羅迪霎時無語，只能目瞪口呆地盯著他。「一樁什—什麼？我是說，我當然會幫你，但為什麼會有人想要—」

「我的父母正在替政府進行一項秘密計畫，目標是要開發出更多像美國隊長一樣的超級士兵。今晚，就在運送研發完成的超級士兵血清的途中，他們被殺手攔截，而這名殺手—」

「—將這樁蓄意謀殺偽裝成一場車禍。」羅迪替他完成句子。東尼幾乎能看見羅迪腦海中的齒輪正在運轉。「他們需要庇護。」

「是的，但是組織裡有秘密線人，所以現在我無法信任任何人，」東尼點點頭。

「你知道這有可能是誰做的嗎？」羅迪問道。

「我有幾個人選，」東尼冰冷地說，回憶起那些一直以來為九頭蛇效命的人。「但在追蹤到血清並確認所有東西都完好前，他們不會有明顯動作。所以現在，我需要你集合幾個手裡最得力的下屬，暫時部署在我父母身邊，在我能把血清處理掉並確保他們安然無恙前提供他們庇護。」

羅迪給他一個搞笑的表情，「下屬，認真嗎？我只是個中尉。哪來的下屬？」

_對喔。還沒升上校。_

東尼輕咳一聲，很快繼續接下去，「跟你比較要好的空軍兄弟？請他們幫個忙？如果他們想要的話，我可以付他們錢。」

羅迪翻白眼，「別擔心，我會想辦法的。這實在是很令人難以相信，但最後一個問題，你是怎麼知道這些的？」

「我是個該死的天才，我無所不知，」東尼盡力擠出一個沒心沒肺的怪笑，接著拉開大門。「現在，該去我老頭那裡要點說法了。」

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

 

「你有話要跟我說嗎？」東尼在霍華手術後第一次睜開雙眼時問道。目光有些艱難地聚焦在他的兒子身上，有那麼一刻，霍華充斥著瘀傷的臉上浮現一絲徹底鬆一口氣的表情，他顫抖著用手指輕碰東尼的手，似乎是在確認東尼並不只存在於他的幻想之中。

然後他用沙啞的嗓音問道，「你母親呢？」

「她還在手術室裡，」東尼簡短地回答。在他身後，羅迪焦躁地轉過身去。

「我知道血清的事情，所以你最好告訴我實話，」東尼毫無耐心地接著說，「瑪莉亞傷得很重，就因為你。為了神盾局的秘密項目，你到底還願意犧牲多少你愛的人？」

霍華緊緊抓住東尼的手。怒氣和不可置信閃過他父親的臉，同時他開口質問，「你是怎麼知道的，東尼？你又去偷看我加密過的檔案了嗎？我告訴過你不准—」

自東尼在這個一團糟的過去醒過來後，便不斷隱忍著的沮喪和受傷，終於在此刻以口不擇言的方式爆發，「你認為我就是個笑話吧，是不是，霍華？我只是個愚蠢的酒鬼，永遠配不上史塔克這個名字，承認我是你的兒子只會令你蒙羞。好吧，你猜怎麼著，我也覺得丟臉，做為你的兒子讓我蒙羞，你這個自私的混—」

「東尼，」羅迪的雙手按在他的肩膀上，阻止他繼續咆哮，也讓他能在霍華蒼白的臉前說出更多難聽的話前停下。「現在不是時候。」

霍華向來冷淡而令人恐懼的表情在他凶狠的注視下崩裂了一塊，有一個可怕的瞬間，東尼瞥見他的真面目：不過是一個再普通不過的老人，灰髮裡參雜著銀白色，那雙玻璃似的棕色眼睛後，緊鎖著這一生所有的懊悔和遺憾。

接著，那張冷鐵似的面具再度回到原位，霍華・史塔克挺起腰板，表現得像從前那個無堅不摧的混蛋一樣，他的注意力移到羅迪身上。「我假設你要讓你的朋友待在這裡聽我們談話？」

東尼給他的老頭倒了一杯水，然後不怎麼溫柔地將一支吸管插進水裏，「對，無論你要說什麼，你都能在羅迪面前說。」

霍華歎一口氣，在一陣漫長的停頓後，開口道，「我只是想保護你，東尼。」

「一無所知並不是在保護我，霍華。」東尼忍不住發火。羅迪捏捏他的肩膀警告他。「我遲早要發現的。」

令他驚訝的是，老頭只是顫抖地笑了笑，手掌按著他陣陣抽痛的肋骨。當他再度開口時，他的聲音中同時帶著溺愛和惱怒，「你就是太聰明了，這對你來說不是好事，東尼。」

「血清，霍華。我要知道他們為什麼需要為了這個殺你滅口。」

「是的，我正要說這個，」霍華輕抿一口水，他的臉色比先前更蒼白一些，東尼心裡無法控制地泛起一絲愧疚，還有一點點的心疼。「當美國隊長被改造成功後，厄斯金博士和我為了日後的研究，給美國隊長抽了十二個試管的血液。戰爭期間，有其中五管血液被九頭蛇拿走了，我們這裡就剩下七管。沒想到偉大的博士卻死了，連他的成就也被跟著帶進墳墓。不久，在史蒂夫消失後，那幾管血液被沒收並被交予最高政府的科學家，他們一直試圖要破解血清的秘密。當他們終於聯繫我時，血液就只剩下三管，而他們正決定最後放手一搏。」

「然後你成功了？」東尼問。

「說真的，我並不知道，」霍華承認。汗水自他的髮際滑落。「我創造了血清，然後將他們交給神盾局派來的探員們。我猜想他們進行了人體實驗，並且沒有成功，因為他們不斷回來要求再修改血清。」

「而你對那些人體實驗從來就沒有疑慮嗎？」東尼無法讓自己的語氣聽起來不作嘔。

「我不想去想那些實驗，我—」

「只想要名利。你希望自己能夠像從前在戰時那樣受到器重，是不是，霍華？搞得好像你真的在做什麼大善事，而不是讓心中那個自私自利的你更加虛榮。」

「東尼—」他父親似乎有些動搖，他的臉幾乎是一點血色也沒有。那些話就像利刃一般，在霍華暴露在外的皮膚上劃出深刻而血淋淋的痕跡。東尼感受到一股陰森的滿足，他傷害了霍華，就如同霍華這些年來傷害他那般。

「我想今晚談到這裡就差不多了，」羅迪打斷兩人，邁開腳步越過東尼，接著輕拍霍華的背安撫他。他用床單覆蓋住那具顫抖著的身體，並將手按到霍華汗濕的額頭上。羅迪皺眉，「他發燒了。我最好通知護士。」

東尼被單獨留在房裡，聽著他父親緩慢困難的呼吸聲。

「這批血清用完了史蒂夫最後剩下來的血，」霍華喘著氣說道，高熱和手術後的藥物讓他有些神智不清，「我投注了一輩子的心力在這上面。」

「是嗎？」東尼沒有抬起頭。父親未說出口的抗辯在這一室的靜默中顯得喧嘩無比。

「那麼也許，沒有人找到它就會是最好的結局吧，」東尼疲憊地抬起手拂過自己的臉，然後走向房門。「我去看看媽。」

「 _東尼。_ 」

他靜止在原地，一隻手還停留在門把上。

「我這一生犯過許多錯誤，有過很多悔恨，但你…你絕對不是其中之一。」霍華顫抖著呼出一口氣，「你現在是，也永遠都會是我最偉大的發明，東尼。我只想要你知道…我需要…你明白這一點…」

東尼咬緊牙關，抵抗著不讓眼眶裡的淚水落下，手指仍然緊握著門把。血液流動的聲音在他耳邊隆隆作響，心臟蟄伏在他的肋骨後方放肆地怦怦跳，陰沈而急躁的咆哮著。

「好好休息，爸。」他關上身後的門。

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

 

「你還好嗎？」羅迪在他母親的病房外找到他，他沈默地望著護士擺弄著他意識尚未清醒的母親。東尼深呼吸好幾次，然後轉頭對他擔憂的朋友微笑。

「我會沒事的，」他疲倦地說。

「我可以留下來看著他們。你該休息一下。」

好像他真的能休息似的。東尼還有個大麻煩在他的倉庫裡等著他回去解決。他在急忙趕到醫院前命令過冬日士兵待在原地。

「東尼，你知道你並不是一個人，對嗎？我就在這裡。」

「我知道，」他伸出手捏捏羅迪的手臂。他從前曾推開過羅迪，堅持自己不需要幫助，但這次再也不一樣了。他學到寶貴的一課。「謝謝你，羅迪。」

當那名護士從瑪莉亞的觀察室退出來時，她朝他們微微一笑。在森冷白燈的照映下，她銅金色的頭髮看起來就像燃燒殆盡的灰燼一般，而東尼這時才終於察覺到，自從看到那個手裡拿著大手提袋的紅髮女孩後，不斷在他心裡揮之不去的怪異感究竟是什麼。

她太鎮靜了，以她的年紀來說，她的一舉一動計算得太精準也太周密。他在那頂黑帽子下瞥見過那一雙熟悉而鮮豔的綠色眼眸。

_這不可能。_

羅迪在東尼追上那名護士時跟著跳了起來。

「不好意思，請問你有看到一個小女孩嗎？她大概有這麼高，紅髮，戴著黑帽子，穿著一件藍色洋裝。她手裏拿著一個咖啡色的手提袋，」他問道。護士搖搖頭，明顯地戒備起來。

羅迪跟著他身後，東尼猛衝回那個第一次看見她的走廊上。那個孩子早已不見蹤影。

「羅迪，我需要你的車鑰匙。現在。」

「發生什麼事？」

「那個女孩。那個半小時前坐在這裡的小女孩，」東尼大叫著，緊抓住羅迪的外套。他將鑰匙從羅迪的中指上拽下來。「她是他們的人。」

「誰的人？」羅迪在他身後大叫，帶著全然的疑惑。「東尼！你要去哪裡啊？！」

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

 

當東尼回到那間倉庫時，管理員正臉部朝下倒在桌上。東尼花上幾秒鐘的時間確認男人確實還活著。他的脈搏在東尼的手指下緩慢地跳動。隨手抓起靠在牆邊的球棒，他快步跑回羅迪的車邊。這東西對紅房訓練出來的殺手大概沒什麼威脅性，但他希望驚喜之神是站在他這邊的，最好冬日士兵也是。

倉庫的大門半掩著。東尼用力踹開門，巨大的聲響在整個空間迴繞，他拿著沈重的球棒，將它像一把戰斧一般舉在身前。

紅髮小女孩抬起頭來，她正在東尼亂七八糟的襪子抽屜裡快速翻找著，一隻細小的手抓著一袋超級士兵血清。在他不可置信的注視之下，她將血清滑進那個過大的手提袋裡。幾呎之外，冬日士兵正呈現大字形，面部朝下趴在地板上，身體因為疼痛而輕微抽搐著。東尼能看見他頸邊還插著一支像是麻醉槍的東西。

她拉上袋子的拉鍊並冷靜地站在原地，美麗的女孩不過四十吋高，周身所散發出的可怕殺機卻張狂地在空氣中叫囂著。

東尼緊緊手指，握穩手中的棒球棍。

「娜塔莎。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者註釋：
> 
> 小納塔莎還是很嚇人的。可憐的東尼完全沒有喘息的空間。再一陣子他就要為了這整個時空旅行的事情崩潰。  
> 霍華和東尼仍然需要好好修補他們之間的關係，很快他們就會在彼此身上找到治癒的方法。這段關係確實是有些暴力虐心，說實話。但他們之中總是有愛存在的。這並不是可以輕易解決的事情。
> 
>  
> 
> 譯者註釋：
> 
> 小娜塔莎讓我驚奇到尖叫，巴奇被放倒我也是真的不意外（閉嘴）。  
> 羅迪再次男友力滿滿wwwwwww 是說..那個..不知道史蒂夫會不會出現齁屮////屮


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 娜塔莎的年齡大約是六歲左右，如果你想要知道的話。

 

嚴格來說，這家小餐館的營業時間是早晨七點，由於餐館的位置座落於紐約市的邊緣，午夜至凌晨這段時間通常沒什麼客人上門，尤其冬季時分天色亮得晚，不到八、九點是見不到太陽的影子的，於是當聽見前門傳來客人的開門聲時，芭柏著實地驚訝了一把。

來人是名年輕的男性，他穿著過於單薄的上衣，身體因為外頭的大雪瑟瑟地發著抖，他有一雙大大的圓眼睛，面色則是蒼白如紙。這讓他看起來比實際年齡小上一些，約莫十八或十九歲，她的兒子去世的時候也是這個年紀。芭柏嘆了口氣，她清清喉嚨，引起他的注意。

「來點咖啡？」她說道，好一陣子，男孩只是露出全然疑惑的神情，似乎他的心思還跟不上動作似的。隨後，他抬手摸摸自己亂糟糟的棕髮，才胡亂點點頭，並選在靠窗的其中一個廂座坐下。她走進廚房去拿咖啡壺，裏頭裝著的是她的丈夫剛煮好的新鮮咖啡。

「那孩子大概是個醉鬼或毒蟲，」艾德不屑地咕噥，視線沒有從報紙上移開。芭柏在艾德翻到運動版前飛快地瞥一下頭版的大標題— _霍華及瑪莉亞・史塔克在車禍中身受重傷_ 。

「別這麼說，艾德蒙，」她小聲訓斥丈夫一句，才走到外頭去給那可憐的男孩倒咖啡。他蜷縮在餐桌前，雙眼茫然地望著前方，左手的手指不時敲打著暗灰色的桌面。他在芭柏走近替他倒咖啡時微微瑟縮。

「想吃點什麼嗎？」她親切地詢問。他不大確定地搖搖頭，肚子卻在同一時間傳來咕嚕聲，餐館裡不間斷地播放著艾維斯・普萊斯利柔情的哼唱聲，那是她的丈夫親自挑選的音樂，而芭柏卻能在樂聲中清楚分辨出哪個從他的肚子裡傳來的聲響。她微微一笑，望著他輕輕點頭，兩隻耳朵在女人的注視下漸漸泛起暈紅。

「來後頭坐吧，孩子，現在就你一個客人，我的膝蓋今天可不打算走那麼多路，」芭柏示意男孩跟著她進廚房，隨手打開煎爐，「沒有什麼事情是一壺熱咖啡和香噴噴的炒蛋沒有辦法解決的。」

「東尼，」他輕聲嘀咕著，伸手用袖子擦擦濕潤的頭髮，接著坐進其中一張椅子裡，「我叫做東尼。」

「芭芭拉，但你可以叫我芭柏，」芭柏露出微笑，將咖啡壺放在他手邊，「想喝多少自己來，東尼。」

孩子大口喝下兩杯黑咖啡，肩膀顯然鬆懈一些，有那麼幾分鐘的時間，整個空間裡就只有雞蛋和培根在煎鍋裡發出的滋滋聲響。芭柏在丈夫走進來察看兩人並隨手順走一杯熱咖啡時介紹兩人認識，但東尼似乎不怎麼想說話。

她將炒蛋和煎培根放在他面前並說道，「我這裏也有一些巧克力鬆餅，如果你想吃的話，是我媽媽的食譜。」

「謝謝你，」他聽著她的話，嘴角微微勾起，接著用叉子叉起一塊金黃色的炒蛋放進嘴裡。當他瞪大眼睛，開始表現得像個符合他這個年紀的孩子一樣，囫圇吞下眼前的食物時，芭柏不得不忍住不笑出聲來。她和丈夫交換了一個被逗樂的眼神，後者勉為其難地邊搖頭、邊嘆息。

「你跟你的流浪兒們喔*，」艾德嘆氣道，嘴邊露出一抹淺笑。

「慢慢吃，孩子，這裏還有很多吃的，」芭柏溫聲提醒。兩分鐘後，他有些難為情地將空盤推回去，她則是立刻將更多的食物盛進盤子裡。他這次放慢許多，細嚼慢嚥著嘴裡的食物，芭柏則是樂見東尼蒼白的雙頰漸漸恢復血色。

「不論你遇到什麼樣的難題，最終都會解決的，」艾德的話讓兩人都有些驚訝。她的丈夫正瞇著眼睛盯著報紙後方的拼字遊戲，讀報用的眼鏡隨意地掛在鼻梁上。

「你又知道了？」孩子不大高興，深色的雙眼瞬間燃起混雜著痛苦和怒氣的警戒。

「等你有一天活到我這個年紀， _孩子_ ，」艾德粗聲地說，他停下動作，眼神轉向東尼，「你就會知道，人類比想像的要有韌性的多。無論是什麼事情讓你心懷不滿，最終都會過去的，而你的生活也會繼續下去。」

「你不會理解我現在正在經歷什麼的，」男孩鬱森森地說著，彷彿一陣徐風拂過，在他的面頰上引起一陣漣漪，頃刻之間，芭柏似乎在那雙眼睛裡看見一個更加老陳而頹喪的男人。

「再怎麼樣都不可能比失去一個孩子還要更慘吧，對嗎？而我還是照樣活著呢。」艾德說道，芭柏伸手摸摸丈夫削瘦的肩膀，沈默地用她的力量安撫他。男孩心中的敵意似乎因為這句話洩了氣。

「沒關係，你不用道歉，」艾德在東尼能開口前搶先說道，「傷口永遠都在，但你總能找到方法克服的，時間是良藥，傷口會漸漸變成一種慰藉，時時提醒著我的男孩魏倫 _曾經_ 來過這個世上。」

「如果有第二次機會的話，你會怎麼做？」孩子近乎絕望地問道。芭柏在東尼的盤子裡堆上一些鬆餅，輕輕地捏他的肩膀，試圖安慰他。「如果你有第二次機會的話，你會做些什麼來挽回一切？」

艾德皺起眉頭，「以『如果』作為開頭的問題，這可是條很危險的路，孩子。」

東尼咬住嘴唇，失望地聽著他的回答。

「但要是我有第二次機會的話，我會盡全力改變一切，」艾德接著說，目光緊盯著報紙上的拼字遊戲，「這是我們欠他們的，見鬼，這也是我們欠自己的。」他沈沈地嘆口氣，迎上東尼的眼神，「但是我們不能改變過去，孩子，老想著這些也不是好事。你和我啊，我們都活在當下，而當下是我們唯一能改變的。」

「昨天晚上，我失去了一些重要的東西，」男孩吞吞口水，有些艱難地說道，「那些東西要是落到有心人的手裡，就會引起大麻煩。」

「你是什麼人啊，詹姆士・龐德嗎？」艾德嗤笑一聲，毫不理會他的妻子輕拍了他一下。

東尼癟了癟嘴，「類似吧。」

「是嘛，如果是這樣的話，那麼龐德先生，你還坐在這裡幹嘛呢？去追壞人然後拯救那個女孩啊，」艾德咯咯笑。

「可那個女孩才是真正的大麻煩，」東尼坦承，抬手摸摸頸邊看起來像針孔的傷。

「女孩們不總是這樣嗎？」艾德立刻說道，孩子才終於莞爾一笑。

「你需要包紮一下嗎，蜜糖？」芭柏大驚小怪地望著東尼的傷口，就像她從前對自己的兒子一般。這樣的熟悉感讓她的心倏地閃過一絲疼痛，但這樣的疼痛是好的，她早已習以為常。東尼聽了只搖搖頭，趕忙著要洗刷水槽裡的髒碗盤，但面上的笑容卻滿是感激。

「你絕對無法想像這一餐對我來說有多麽重要，芭柏，」他靜靜地說，將盤子遞給婦人擦乾，「我真的迫切需要聽到剛才那些話。」

「這個嘛，你下次就知道要到哪裡找我們啦，親愛的，」芭柏對他笑一笑，伸手將落在他眼前的頭髮輕輕撥開，「隨時歡迎你回來吃飯。」

「來的時候別把自己搞得像一團濕毯子會更好，孩子，」艾德嘎嘎笑道，「而且下次你也可以幫我看看這個拼字遊戲。」

「當然，」東尼咧嘴笑，今天第一次看起來這樣燦爛活潑。

門前的鈴聲叮鈴響起，知會著裏頭的人客人的到來，芭柏下意識仰頭望向壁爐台上的時鐘。都還沒六點呢。通常這個時間一個客人也沒有的。

「我們今天可忙了呢，」她打趣道，擦乾雙手，緩慢地走出廚房。

「等等，芭柏，」東尼在她身後叫道，語調中滿是驚慌。

餐館門前空曠的詭異。芭柏走到前台，眨眨眼睛看著眼前這個面無表情的紅髮孩子。沒有任何成人在側。

「你迷路了嗎，親愛的？」她親切地問。孩子舉起手臂，芭柏眼前一黑。

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

東尼在老婦人倒地前抱住她，她的頭倚靠在他肩上，整個人像個毫無生氣的木偶一般。

「不，別傷害他！」他倒抽一口氣，只見娜塔莎優雅地跨過他，走進艾德所在的廚房裡。東尼雙手緊抱著芭柏，腳步蹣跚地跟著女孩後方，卻只目睹老人猛然倒在桌邊，傾倒的咖啡像是深色的血液，放肆地浸染著嶄新的桌巾。

「血清都被你拿走了，你還想要從我這裡得到什麼？」東尼潰不成聲，「他們跟這件事情一點關係也沒有。」

娜塔莎鎮定地盯著他。

「我沒殺他們，」她終於開口，「只是鎮靜劑而已。我只被允許殺掉任務目標。」

「他們都已經六十幾歲了，就算是鎮靜劑也有可能害死他們，你這個小殺人犯，」東尼怒氣沖沖地嘶聲道，他將芭柏輕放在其中一張椅子裡，抬起手來檢查她的脈搏。起伏很細微，但仍然跳動著。他呼出一口氣，將臉埋進顫抖著的掌心裡，劇烈的恐慌感再度襲來，不久前在清醒後發現超級士兵血清消失時，他也像現在一樣驚慌得要命。

「所以這麼說來，我並不是那些目標之一？」東尼終於問。

「不，霍華和瑪莉亞・史塔克才是，」娜塔莎說，「在資產追蹤血清的任務失敗後，他們才派出了我。」

「那你剛才在醫院裡幹什麼？」東尼問。

「監視目標們，等候你離開倉庫，」她冷酷地說，「你真的以為沒有人在監控資產執行任務嗎？它的金屬手臂裡有個追蹤晶片，上頭的人隨時都可以知道它在哪裡。」

「是他，不是『它』，」東尼刻意強調，盯著眼前的孩子。

「你告訴我這些幹嘛？」他不善地質問，手指發癢著想去拿手機。要是九頭蛇這段時間都知道冬日士兵的行蹤，他很懷疑巴恩斯現在是否還在曼哈頓的倉庫裡等他。

在女孩再度開口之前，寂靜佔據整個空間，不過這一次，娜塔莎的語氣卻有些動搖，「之前，你說你可以幫我脫離這一切。你是認真的嗎？」

東尼徹頭徹尾被這個問題給震懾住。他依稀記得自己確實曾在被鎮靜劑攻擊、昏死並試圖在娜塔莎拿走血清前，力挽狂瀾地做出這麼一個承諾，但他其實沒有考慮過這件事情的嚴重性。他想幫助她，但關於這個前俄羅斯刺客的事，東尼知道得實在太少。娜塔莎的過去總是在暗影裡曖昧不明，即便在他們成為朋友後也沒有改變。但是現在，站在他眼前的可不是那個冷酷無情的女人，而是一個有著水汪汪大眼睛、被迫著在短時間內出生入死的孩子，等到東尼察覺時，他正跪在這個小女孩面前。

「我向你保證，娜塔莎，我會盡全力保護你不被他們所傷，但是—」

「血清還在我手裡，」她打斷他，極有耐心地望著他。

「血清還在你—」東尼眨眨眼，不相信自己都聽到了什麼，「真的？！」

「就在外面的車裡，」她指著餐館前的一台車。接著，她轉向東尼，一隻細小的手仍然朝向東尼，娜塔莎說道，「血清，拿來換我的自由。」

「成交，」東尼深吸一口氣，牢牢握住她的手。

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

「你為什麼這麼叫我？」小女孩小跑著跟在他身邊，並在兩人小心翼翼地關上餐館的門時開口問道。

「叫你什麼？」東尼心不在焉地回應。他還在擔心躺在餐館後面的老夫婦。

「娜塔莎，這不是我的名字，」她說，腳步停在空蕩街道上的一輛車邊。

「不是嗎？」東尼太慢才發現自己的錯誤。她這時候的名字當然不是娜塔莎。娜塔莎・羅曼諾夫是她當時慣用的眾多假身分之一。他慎重地思考後才說道，「也可以是你的名字啊。你喜歡嗎？」

娜塔莎聳聳肩，打開車門。「如果你是在想要不要替餐館老闆叫救護車的話，我建議你在我們把屍體處理掉之後再那麼做。」

「什麼屍體？」東尼才問完，就看見狼狽地躺在老舊貨車後座的人形物體。

「別緊張，是我的管理人，」小女孩說著，爬進副駕駛座裡。「我得先毒死他，否則他就會跟其他組回報資產的情況，還有我的情況。」

「說實話，你真是要把我嚇死了，」東尼對她說。娜塔莎似笑非笑，那個嗜血的表情略為毀掉了她臉頰上可愛的嬰兒肥。東尼也試著回以微笑，不過不怎麼有說服力就是。

「等我們毀屍滅跡完了再回來取你的車，」娜塔莎做出決定。

「你說了算，老大，」東尼嘆口氣，接著發動車子。

在晨曦的光芒緩緩溢出地平線前，他遵循著娜塔莎的指示，將屍體丟在一處工地的水泥攪拌器裡。東尼接著載著兩人來到某個偏僻的地區，在娜塔莎的注視下，他用一隻打火機點起一簇小火苗，那是霍華送他的十六歲生日禮物。他回身看向她，期待地朝她伸出手。她依次將超級士兵血清交到他手中，兩人把一個個袋子丟進火裡，凝視著液體嘶嘶作響，在熱氣中化成深黑色的灰燼。

「這就是最後一包了，」東尼緩緩吐氣，覺得肩上的重擔正一點一點地消逝。

 _最終都會過去的_ ，艾德是這麼說的。某個程度上，他的確是對的。

「現在呢？」娜塔莎沈靜地問道。

東尼望著她，她的臉龐也照映著和他相同的恐懼和躊躇，他溫柔地牽起她的手。她已經做出了選擇，那麼現在該輪到他了。娜塔莎的年紀還太小，不能放她一個人單獨行事，無論東尼有多確定她可以安然無恙地完成任何事，這都不在考慮範圍內。不行，他得把她留在身邊，但是該怎麼做呢？一個想法閃進他的腦海裡，瑪莉亞總是抱怨沒有生個女兒…他的父母現在都活著，他從前所擁有的無拘無束想來肯定會受到限制。東尼確實需要一個能夠吸引霍華和瑪莉亞的注意力，同時又能好好替他留意著他們的人。這個方法簡直就是一石二鳥。

深深地吸一口氣後，東尼問道，「你想不想換個姓氏呀？」

 

 

 

 ＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

*你和你的流浪兒們：You and your strays，富有同情心的芭柏應該常常收留各種流浪小動物（？

 

翻譯君：

這篇文的上一篇更新是一年前，我都以為作者要坑了，謝天謝地沒有。希望下一次更新不要是明年。然後東尼跟娜塔莎的互動實在是XDDDDDDDD

根據作者的note，作者目前是個高中畢業生，為了要不要繼續升大學跟父母鬧得不大愉快，於是為了要調適情緒，坑多更新不定期，希望大家可以去鼓勵一下作者。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提要：  
> 一，斜體字都是俄文。  
> 二，東尼懂一點俄文，但羅迪一點也不懂。  
> 三，大家應該都知道卡波夫是誰，不贅述囉。

 

當東尼終於載著兩人回到他的倉庫時，時間早已經超過中午。過度分泌的腎上腺素加上徹夜未眠讓他疲憊的不成人樣。光是這趟車程，他就已經喝掉四杯咖啡，但這非但沒有讓他活力充沛，反而搞得他更加侷促不安。

「我靠…」想說的話全卡在喉嚨裡，東尼拉起鐵門發現半打全副武裝的男人動也不動地倒在冬日士兵身邊，而事主此刻正張著腿坐在一堆屍體中央，棕色的髮梢黏著什麼東西，東尼強烈懷疑那是乾掉的血塊。

「九頭蛇來回收他們的武器了，」娜塔莎低聲說道，她靜靜地觀察眼前的大片血泊，還有倒落在地面上的士兵們，「看來他們失敗了。」

提到九頭蛇時，巴恩斯突然抬起頭，那雙深色而空洞的瞳孔聚焦在東尼身邊的小女孩身上，眼底滿是令人驚恐的殺意。

「 _小蜘蛛_ ，」冬日士兵以俄語咬牙嘶聲道，並在距離他最近的一具屍體上抽出一把手槍。

當子彈從東尼耳邊呼嘯而過時，他猛然瑟縮了一下，接連不斷的槍聲震耳欲聾，巨大的聲響在密閉空間裡迴盪。冬日士兵咬緊牙關，第一排彈匣很快被清空，而子彈全打在娜塔莎兩秒前所在的牆邊。他全然忽視東尼警告的喊叫聲，意圖不詳地站起身來。冬兵丟掉手槍，從另一個九頭蛇特工身上扯下一把半自動狙擊槍，他緩緩地走向某個黑暗的角落，那是娜塔莎躲藏的地方。

「別這樣，」東尼不曉得自己這是哪來的勇氣，竟然敢就這樣跳到這個被洗腦的殺手面前，士兵警告似地用冷硬的狙擊槍管抵住他的胸口，但卻遲遲沒有扣下板機。

「 _閃邊去，_ 」冬日士兵冷冰冰地說。

心臟在心口裡怦怦狂跳，東尼燃起一線希望，他壓低聲音，盡可能溫柔地輕輕喃道，「太陽要下山了，大傢伙…」

冬兵沈默地打量著他，動作緩慢地放下槍管。東尼試著露出微笑，但下一秒，男人的戰鬥靴狠狠地勾住東尼的膝蓋讓他發出一聲驚呼，接著四腳朝天地跌進一堆紙箱裡。

「好吧，我沒招了，蘇聯妹，」東尼氣喘吁吁，胡亂滾到蹲在一邊的娜塔莎身邊。他抬手抹去流到眼角邊、刺得他眼睛發疼的汗水，喘著氣說道，「你還有什麼辦法嗎？」

「說真的，你剛才是真的笨到以為什麼太陽下山了這種廢話可以阻止資產嗎？」她對他翻白眼。

「注意用詞，你這個小妖怪！」東尼一邊責罵道，一邊四肢並用艱難地爬起來，「還有，我這可是跟你學的。」

「騙人，我才不會教你這麼沒技術的招，」娜塔莎否認到底。她從裙底拉出某種東西，嚴肅地說道，「別無選擇了，史塔克。我們得殺了他。」

「不行，不可以殺人！」他嚇得倒吸一口氣，猛地將她細小手指裡握著的飛鏢抽走。讓他更加魂飛魄散的是，她立刻又變出了另一支飛鏢。

「你到底都在裙子裡藏了些什麼啊，小鬼？！」東尼搶走娜塔莎手裡的第二隻毒鏢，抓著她的手腕趴到地上，躲開一連串來自憤怒的冬日士兵的子彈。

「我們把他弄得更生氣了！」娜塔莎大叫道。當冬日士兵丟開手裡的槍，用金屬手臂粗魯地抓住孩子的手腕，並一把將她從東尼的懷裡扯開時，她痛得哭叫出聲。他從靴子邊的刀套裡摸出一把黑色的鋸齒刀，完全忽略娜塔莎激烈的掙扎，將小女孩按在東尼的金屬工作台上。

東尼顫抖著唸出那幾個觸發詞。他痛恨這幾個字從他流著血的唇邊脫口而出的方式，但冬日士兵立刻凍結在原地，他手裡的利刃距離娜塔莎蒼白驚恐的小臉不過幾寸遠。冬日士兵握著刀的手在顫抖，他咬牙切齒地用俄文說道，「 _準備執行。_ 」

東尼無法不去想他們究竟要傷害他多少次，才能將這些指令深深地烙印進男人的心智，即便無數次的記憶清洗也不曾讓他忘去。

「放開她，」東尼戰慄著嗓音命令道。

他警慎地走向兩人，當東尼將手指按上冬日士兵的手腕時，透過手套串來的竟是柔軟溫熱的肌膚，他能夠感覺到男人激烈的脈搏。這個微小的細節時時提醒著他這是一個活生生由血肉做成的男人，不是一台機器，而是史蒂夫・羅傑斯用盡生命去愛的男人。

一滴眼淚從娜塔莎泛紅的眼眶邊落下，在她的太陽穴上留下一道閃亮的水痕，並且消失在她火紅的髮絲裡。

「巴奇，」東尼輕聲唸著他的暱稱，他將拇指按在巴恩斯柔軟的手腕內側，小心地畫著圈子安撫他，「求你放開她…」

冬日士兵猛然鬆開刀子。刀子落在地面的時候發出叮噹聲響，娜塔莎瞬間爬起身並精準地朝著男人的小腿踹上一腳，隨後緊緊地用兩手抱住東尼仍然隱隱作痛的肚子。他一手按著她的後腦，感覺到小女孩靠在他身邊，害怕地發出一聲啜泣。東尼的另一隻手仍握著冬兵的手腕，將他固定在原處。而那股惡毒的憤怒似乎已經散去，當東尼終於鼓起勇氣要和他對眼時，那雙藍色眼睛卻是空洞地瞪著他。

「什麼都沒有，認真？該死，我還以為講出那個神奇的字會有跟羅傑斯一樣的效果，」東尼咬著嘴唇。他溫柔地捏捏冬兵的手腕，隨後用俄文說道，「 _待著。_ 」

東尼將娜塔莎的手從他的腰側扒開，接著將她一把抱進懷裡，女孩幾乎是立刻將臉埋進他的頸邊，溫熱的眼淚浸濕了他早已滿是汗水的衣領。

「噓，沒事的，寶貝女孩，」東尼笨拙地拍拍她的背，輕輕地搖晃她。無論經歷過多少訓練，娜塔莎依然只是個六歲的孩子。他輕柔地低吟，手指梳過她柔軟的紅色捲髮。他們就這麼待了好幾分鐘，直到她終於冷靜下來，不再每隔五秒鐘就歇斯底里地打著哭隔。

娜塔莎退後一些，水汪汪的眼底滿是控訴地望著他，「我早就跟你說過我們應該把他殺了。」

「這可不行，你這個小俄羅斯瘋子。他不是我們的敵人，」東尼堅定地說道。娜塔莎吸吸鼻子，發抖著嘆出一口氣，接著再次倒進他的懷裡。她將柔軟溼潤的臉頰靠在東尼長著鬍渣的下頷邊，盯著此時動也不動地瞪著他們的殺手。

「我們現在怎麼辦？」娜塔莎問，小小的拳頭揉揉她的左眼。

「我可不認為你會喜歡我現在腦子裡想的辦法，甜心，」東尼咕噥。

娜塔莎瞥向地上的屍體，兩隻細小的手臂仍牢牢圈著東尼的頸子，「你想找到那些下令殺死你父母的傢伙，對嗎？」

「你知道嗎，我真的覺得我們命中註定就該當兄妹，小娜，」東尼在她的太陽穴邊印下一個溫和的吻，「我們再去拜訪你找到的那些水泥攪拌器一次，你覺得怎麼樣？」

娜塔莎只能深深嘆息。

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

「怎麼樣？」東尼拿起一個裝著藍色液體的量杯讓小女孩仔細檢視。他想不起來那個超級士兵的血清是哪種藍色，但他想這並不重要，只要顏色夠接近，能夠騙過九頭蛇的保全系統就行。

「看起來還行，」娜塔莎一邊說道，一邊將沒有標籤的空血袋遞給他，那些是他們剛從最近的醫院裡偷來的。令人驚訝的是他們一路上並沒有遇見任何警察。倉庫前的小辦公室空蕩蕩的，東尼和娜塔莎載著第一批要丟棄的屍體順利通關。他有種強烈著預感，這附近沒有任何執法單位的蹤跡絕對跟九頭蛇脫不了關係。干擾越少對他們來說越有利，但東尼無法不去想他們究竟對娜塔莎昨天敲暈的持有人幹了什麼事。

就在東尼忙著和他的機器孩子們一起將藍色的銅硫酸容液裝進袋子裡時，娜塔莎走到那堆他們從九頭蛇特工身上扒下來的作戰裝備旁，她把上頭的血跡擦掉，並將彈痕累累的零件分類。她和那台可攜式烤土司機成為了朋友，她一邊用力地刷洗著手裡的頭盔，一邊自顧自地和土司機展開一段十分有活力的對談。而在娜塔莎說出她最喜歡的殺人手法第五名是『重金屬毒物』時，東尼決定放棄偷聽整段對話。前四名也都和毒藥有關。東尼漸漸能看出她的慣用手法了。

冬日士兵坐在桌子的對方，遠遠地凝視著他。他的眼底有道闇紫色的陰影，一滴汗緩緩地從他的太陽穴流下。他看起來就和東尼一樣疲憊。

「嘿，你為什麼要我找出兩套裝備？」娜塔莎突然問道。

他將目光從巴恩斯身上移開，東尼清清喉嚨，「呃，我們會需要一些幫助才能完成這項任務，孩子。」

「一些幫助？」娜塔莎將頭盔放到一邊，悠晃到他身邊。東尼小心地將五包超級士兵血清複製品放進銀色的手提箱裡，箱子是他們在距離倉庫三十分鐘車程的魔法道具店買來的。要東尼說的話，這箱子看起來還挺有說服力的。

「相信我，你會喜歡他的，」他微笑著關上手提箱。

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

「基督啊，東尼，拜託告訴我這個孩子不是你綁來的，」是羅德看到他們一身瘀青的狼狽模樣時第一句說出口的話。兩人當時正坐在便利商店門口的長椅上，中間還擺著一大袋麥當勞的外帶塑膠袋。出於安全考量，東尼決定將冬日士兵留在車裡。再說了，東尼問他需不需要吃什麼的時候，他可是一點反應也沒有。娜塔莎坐在他旁邊吸著特大號的奶昔，胖嘟嘟的臉頰鼓脹起來，她用那雙冷靜的綠眼睛無聲地盯著苦惱的羅迪，活生生就是一個穿著粉紅色裙子的迪士尼公主，只是左邊的眉毛上貼著一條繃帶。

「要吃薯條嗎？」東尼說著拿起裝著溫熱馬鈴薯條的盒子，搞得像是在問諸神想不想要世界和平似的。

「東尼， _你_ 大半夜打電話把我叫出來， _就因為_ 你綁架了這個孩子？」羅迪這個開不起玩笑的老古板堅持問道。

「不是，羅德，但謝謝你這麼信任我的人格，這是娜塔莎，」他翻個白眼，並在頭痛加劇時忍不住呲牙裂嘴。現在想起來，他很可能有腦震盪。娜塔莎十分用力地咬著吸管吸了一口，然後打了一個安靜的隔。東尼微微笑，「小娜，這是詹姆士・羅德，可以叫他羅迪。他是我最好的朋友，道德指南針，也是嘮叨個沒完的老婆。」

「你還是沒告訴我她是誰，東尼，」羅迪逼問道，將兩隻手臂橫在胸前。娜塔莎拿起一根東尼手裡的和平薯條，她打開奶昔的杯蓋，用薯條沾了沾。東尼沈默地朝著他最好的朋友搖搖薯條盒子。在發現東尼不會善罷甘休後，羅迪嘆息著接過薯條。東尼拿起紙巾擦擦油膩的手指，示意娜塔莎抬起下巴。小女孩邊嚼著薯條，邊按著他的指示照做。他溫柔地擦掉沾在她臉邊的奶昔。羅迪的表情漸漸柔和下來。

「你可能會想坐著聽完接下來的話，」東尼拍拍身邊的位置，但羅迪選擇坐在娜塔莎那一邊。

「喔，我的老天，羅德，我沒有綁架她！」看著好朋友懷疑的神色，東尼翻了個白眼，推推身邊的小女孩，「快告訴他我沒有綁架你，蘇聯妹。」

「他沒綁架我，」娜塔莎滿嘴食物地說道。

「好吧…」羅迪看起來沒有全然被說服，但他確實張開手心，好讓娜塔莎可以拿起更多薯條，「所以，你為什麼把我找來這個鳥不生蛋的地方，東尼？」

「我媽還好嗎？」東尼問，喝下他今天為止的第七杯咖啡。喝起來糟透了，但至少這能讓他保持在半清醒的狀態。

「她很穩定，還沒恢復意識，但醫生說她很快就會醒來，」羅迪說道，「你爸的合作夥伴今天來過了，你知道，就是那個看起來像傑夫・布里吉的傢伙。他搞定了外面那些煩人的媒體。」

「歐比還在那裡嗎？」東尼直問道，腦中的警鈴響起。

「是啊，但我讓幾個信得過的同學待在那裡看著你父母。喔，還有一位佩姬・卡特小姐也來過。她說她是你爸的老同事？她和你爸的工作夥伴都問我你在什麼地方，但我說我並不知道，」羅迪說著，對著東尼有些激動地反應皺眉，「怎麼了？你認為他們和你父母的暗殺行動有關係嗎？」

「佩姬也來了，是吧？」東尼咬著下唇，「說真的，我不曉得他們知不知情。我只是…這過去二十四小時以來發生太多事情了，羅迪。」

「這還用說，」羅迪輕輕地吹了聲口哨，「你還好嗎，東尼？」

「我沒事，」東尼說道，他在腦子裡想著該怎麼說服羅迪加入他們。他才正要張嘴，停在一邊的車便傳來巨大的喇叭聲。

「喔，靠，差點忘了他，」他瑟縮一下，趕緊起身，「來吧，小娜，你可以在車裡吃完剩下的。我們沒多少時間了。」

「誰？你還綁架了別人嗎？東尼，到底是怎樣？誰在車裡？」羅迪也跟著起身，顯然對東尼脫序的行為很是警戒。東尼故意忽略他的問題，一手抱起娜塔莎，一手拿起她吃到一半的漢堡。一個中年女人在看到他們三個人時發出震驚的吸氣聲。她用手遮住她的兒子的眼睛，刻薄地看他們一眼，很快地離開現場。

「真的嗎？我都要忘了九零年代的人有多麽恐同了，」東尼輕聲嘀咕，接著對著他們大吼，「幹嘛？沒看過兩個男人帶著一個孩子嗎？好吧，女士，你會恨死二零一五年的，沒開玩笑！還有，美國隊長也差不多是個同性戀。就是順便告訴妳一聲而已！」

「東尼，」羅迪抓著他的手臂，咬牙切齒地說道，「你的褲子拉鍊沒拉。」

「喔，」他低下頭去，他那件印著粉紅色丹頂鶴圖樣的四角褲英勇地晾在他的牛仔褲外，此刻正歡樂地跟全世界打招呼。

所以…他很可能在一位善良的女士和她年幼的孩子面前露出了不該露的部分，然後還把人家當成恐同份子大呼小叫了一頓。

「哎呀，」東尼沈默一會兒才接著說道。羅德則是嘆一口氣。

「我該把拉鍊拉好，」東尼清清喉嚨，把娜塔莎抱到他面前，「來吧，請抱好我的孩子。」

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

「這真是太瘋狂了！」羅迪在東尼說完整個故事時大叫道，這還是不包含時空旅行的版本。沒有人知道時空旅行的事。

「嘿，我在我們上車前說過什麼？」他放在方向盤上的手指跟著收音機裡大聲喧囂的齊柏林飛船打節奏，「我們要把你那個傷人又充滿批判性的態度留在車外面，記得嗎，羅德？這裡是個安全的地方。」

「少給我扯這些嬉皮狗屁，東尼，你不能期待我跟著你一起胡搞啊！總得有人負責當那個理智的聲音，確保你不會害死自己！」羅迪大喊道，他坐在沈默的冬日士兵身邊，抱著坐在他大腿上的娜塔莎的手緊了緊。

東尼瞥一眼後視鏡，用俄語說道，「 _繫上安全帶，士兵。_ 」

「他只會說俄文？」羅德皺著眉頭，看著東尼的眼睛，「還有，你為什麼要當這個被派去殺你父母的傢伙的保姆？我們難道不該報警嗎？」

「然後乾脆把他包進漂亮的禮物盒裡拱手還給九頭蛇嗎？見鬼的才不，」東尼低聲咕噥，在黑暗的鄉間道路上彎過轉角，「聽著，羅迪，我現在沒有時間也沒有力氣跟你解釋 _所有的一切_ 。你得相信我。這種千載難逢的機會不會再有。」

「哪種機會？」羅迪輕聲說道，他們的車停下來時發出刺耳的聲響。

「這種機會，」東尼走下駕駛座，指向那台巨大的九頭蛇運輸機，那是他和娜塔莎在倉庫外幾哩遠的地方找到的。

「搞什麼鬼？」羅迪深吸一口氣，他慢慢走到那具黑壓壓的飛機旁邊，雙臂仍牢牢地抱著娜塔莎。

「他們派了作戰小組來回收他們的武器，也就是現在坐在我們後座的人，還有這個東西，」示意好友跟上，東尼打開後車廂，拿出那個銀色的手提箱。「這就是他們派冬日士兵來殺我父母的原因。」

「你要把超級士兵血清還給他們？」羅迪不可置信地問。

「不是，別緊張。小娜和我把真正的血清給燒了。這是我用實驗室裡的垃圾做出來的假貨，」東尼說完關上手提箱，並將箱子放在腳邊的地上。「我們只需要說服他們冬兵的任務已經完成，然後順勢找到機會潛入九頭蛇的總部。」

「所以請問我們要怎麼做？」羅迪瞇起眼睛。

「蘇聯妹，我們談過這件事了，你知道現在該做些什麼，」東尼說著，談談手指吸引小女孩的注意力。娜塔莎翻白眼，扭扭身子掙脫羅迪的手臂。她重重地在地上跺腳，態度堅決地背對他們。

「不能偷看喔，寶貝女孩，」東尼雀躍地看著她的背影說道，接著脫下褲子。羅迪用像看瘋子一樣的眼神瞪著他。東尼列著嘴笑，拿出後車廂裡另一套九頭蛇的制服，用力地拍拍他的肩膀，「快換上制服，別再嚷嚷了，羅德。我們就要去大冒險啦！」

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

「預計飛行時間六小時，」東尼說完將飛機調整成自動駕駛。他從駕駛座裡起身來到貨艙，他的三個乘客都坐在那裡。才剛剛起飛而已，娜塔莎就已經累得昏了過去，她呼吸平穩地倒在羅迪的手臂裡，臉頰枕在他的胸膛前。冬日士兵僵硬地坐在兩人對面，雙手放在膝蓋上，腰背挺的筆直。東尼嘆了一口氣，隨手拿起牆邊的一瓶水。他轉開瓶蓋，謹慎地走到面無表情的殺手身邊。

「嘿，伙計，」他拿起瓶子，試著微笑，「想喝點水嗎？」

冬日士兵甚至沒有看向他。東尼和羅迪交換一個眼神，羅迪擔憂地皺著眉頭望著兩人。他舉起水瓶啜一小口水，笑容甚至更友善了一些，接著又把水推到他眼前，「看到了嗎？沒有毒。喝一點嘛，你總不想脫水吧。」

仍然一動也不動。

「好吧，那我們下次再議，」他站在一邊，試著不要表現得太失望。冬日士兵卻在他轉身離去時發出笑聲，當男人用有溫度的那隻手緊緊箍住他的手腕時，東尼差點要叫出聲來。

「沒事，」東尼咬牙對羅迪說道，他的好友緊張得要命，差點就要摸出身邊的槍。心臟怦怦狂跳著，他轉過頭去看向冬日士兵。「我並不是要傷害你，只是想給你一點水，好嗎？我保證。」

深藍色的雙眼移動到東尼的手裡的瓶子。冬兵吞吞口水，他的喉結靜靜地滑動。空洞的眼神落在東尼的臉上，依然沒有放開手。東尼突然想到一個好主意。

「如果我不小心把水弄在你的衣服上，請不要殺我。」他嘀咕著把水瓶抬到冬日士兵的嘴邊，抵著他的唇倒了一點水進他的嘴裡。冬兵順從地突吞下水，雙眼不自覺地眨。東尼餵他喝下半瓶水，直到他決定已經夠了。如果巴恩斯因為要執行任務才剛被解凍不久，那麼任何東西都不宜過量。

「沒那麼糟吧，是嗎？你做得好極了，」東尼稱讚道，他將瓶子放到一邊，尷尬地拍拍他的肩膀。冬日士兵仍然用那雙蔭鬱的眼睛看著他。

「可以放開我啦，寶貝，」東尼說著，試著填滿兩人之間的沈默，「爹地需要兩隻手才可以開飛機。」

他又花了五分鐘才得以從他的死亡之握裡掙脫，當他終於成功逃脫時，某種像是失望的神情在冬兵臉上一閃而逝，接著又回復一片虛無。東尼深吸一口氣，顫抖著梳過自己的頭髮。

「哇喔，」羅迪故作幽默的聲音從貨艙裡傳來，「你們倆剛上演了一場美女與野獸啊，是嗎？」

「嘿，貝兒可沒那麼差，那部電影還得了奧斯卡，」東尼心不在焉地碎念道。他吐出一口氣，明智地在自己和冬日士兵之間保持安全距離。

「所以，這之後你要拿他們怎麼辦？」羅迪問，他小心地調整位子，讓著娜塔莎能睡得更安穩一些。東尼伸出手，溫柔地將一綹紅色捲髮塞到她耳後。

「我要留著他們，」他說完聳聳肩，「兩個都要留。」

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

「這真是個愚蠢的主意，東尼，」羅迪說著將頭盔的護套從臉上放下，接著戴起夜視鏡。全套的作戰服遮蓋住他的長相，幾乎辨識不出他的身份。東尼靜靜地記下羅迪的領子上的編號—NX609。他自己的則是NX615。

「嘿，少在那裡烏鴉嘴，混球，」東尼說著扣緊自己的頭盔。娜塔莎站在一邊，看上去有些緊張。東尼彎下腰來，朝她比了個大拇指。她挺直肩膀，拉起裙子讓他看看排放整齊的毒針和綁在黑色短褲下的一系列小飛刀。

「耶穌基督啊，孩子。記得提醒我以後要教教你不要再讓每個認識的男孩看你的小褲褲了，」東尼歎一口氣，他得努力克制自己不要扶額。

「你剛才是說『小褲褲』嗎？」羅迪不敢相信地問。東尼朝他比個中指，接著轉頭看向站在他身後始終保持安靜的人影。巴恩斯正在皺眉，自從東尼的臉被九頭蛇的裝備遮住後，他一直都皺著眉。

「嘿，帥哥，羅迪和我的編號是NX609和615。記得等我的暗號，好嗎？」他說著抓起男人的右手腕，將手指按在他裸露在外的一小片皮膚上，「我保證我們不會丟下你的。」

當飛機降落於九頭蛇位在俄羅斯山脈基地的簡易飛行場時，遠方的夕陽漸漸落下，周遭的白雲全被染成火紅色。他提起假的手提箱交到冬日士兵手裡，「該是時候替我們贏座奧斯卡最佳男主角了。」

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

他們輕而易舉地通過九頭蛇的安檢，一切順利的像是作夢似的。但話又說回來，誰會真的無聊到去懷疑跟在冬日士兵和紅房特工後面的九頭蛇小兵呢？

當其中一個男人對著他點頭並問他其他組員在哪裡時，東尼只能確保自己盡量用最簡易的回答來應對。這段對話隨後被扼殺在搖籃裡，因為冬兵用那雙能殺死人的眼睛瞪著那名九頭蛇特工，而後者立刻吞吞口水，結巴著道歉後就讓他們通過了。

東尼緊握著手裡的槍，隨著冬日士兵走進一處寬闊的地堡裡。他注意到那扇金屬門有多麽沈重，門在他們身後重重帶上，巨大的彈簧螺栓發出咔噠咔噠的聲響。那個空間相當空曠，除了中央那一張看起來十分缺乏人性的椅子，就只有四散在周遭的幾個螢幕。科學家們和九頭蛇士兵在看見冬日士兵時全愣在原地，一名留著鬍子的高大男人從一張辦公桌前起身走向他們，他戴著一頂俄羅斯軍方配給的紅色貝雷帽。

男人口中蹦出俄羅斯語，東尼只能聽懂大約一半。他在問有關於任務報告的事情。冬日士兵舉起右手的手提箱，將其丟在最近的一張桌子上，巨大的聲響嚇得好幾個科學家跳了起來。當男人打開箱子看見裡頭那五袋藍色液體時，他的薄唇揚起一抹滿意的微笑。

「 _很好，士兵，_ 」他溫柔地用俄語說道。東尼聽懂了。

「 _去坐下，_ 」男人溫和地說道，對著房間中央的那台機器擺擺下頷。東尼這時才發覺這個男人是正值壯年的瓦西里・卡波夫上校。

冬日士兵猶豫了一秒鐘，他瞥向東尼，而別無選擇的東尼只能用槍托將他推向那張椅子。卡波夫雙手背在身後，他看著兩人之間短暫的交流，陰暗的眼底深不可測。東尼在面罩後方吞吞口水，再次推搡巴恩斯。

「 _陪他走去椅子那裡，_ _NX615_ _，_ 」卡波夫命令東尼，接著轉向娜塔莎，「 _哈囉，小傢伙。九頭蛇十分感激紅房提供的協助。_ 」

東尼分出一點心思去聽身後的對話，同時帶著冬日士兵走到那台洗腦機器旁邊。巴恩斯的藍眼睛再次看向他，而這一次他蒼白而憔悴的臉龐顯露出了全然的恐慌和懼怕。東尼隔著護齒套咬著嘴唇，一名穿著實驗袍的男人走到坐在椅子上的殺手身邊，模樣就像圍繞著困獸的禿鷹。

「 _閃開，_ 」其中一名科學家粗魯地用手肘推開他。

當他們開始粗暴地將他身上那些防彈的裝備拆去時，冬日士兵的雙眼仍然緊緊盯著東尼。東尼能看出來他已經瀕臨過度換氣的邊緣，然後他們將他按進椅子裡，以扶手上的金屬搭扣箝制住他的兩隻手腕。東尼看著他們臉上熱切又暴虐的笑容，腦子漸漸被一陣響亮而空洞的警鈴佔據。巴恩斯面向東尼，喉嚨發出一聲被勒住的壓抑聲響，綁帶纏上他的脖子，讓他只能無助地掙扎。他的雙眼滿是淚水，無聲地央求著。

「 _問你話的時候給我回答，_ _NX609_ _，_ 」卡波夫惹人厭的聲音從房間的另一頭傳來，瞬間將東尼從憤怒的思緒中敲醒，他抬頭看見羅迪慌張地聽著那串憤怒的俄文，而娜塔莎咬著牙，手指慢慢爬向她藏在裙底的武器。

手掌接觸皮膚的巨響再次將東尼的注意力拉回冬日士兵身上。當其中一個穿著實驗袍的人兇狠地打上他的臉時，他的頭不受控制地撇向一邊。

「 _坐好，不過是條狗，_ 」男人憤怒地用俄文說道。

當冬兵再次抬起頭時，關在他眼底的那個人早已失去蹤影。他再也沒有看向東尼。而東尼耳裡尖銳的鈴聲在那一瞬間達到最大音量。

「好吧，操你媽的，」他說完舉起狙擊槍。他瞄準完畢後便扣下板機。

打了巴恩斯一巴掌的男人倒在地面，半邊的頭顱被轟爛，紅紅白白的東西濺在一邊。東尼已經很久沒有在失去人工智慧的協助下開火，但眼下的射擊距離這麼近，手裡的東西又出乎意料的好用，幹掉幾個九頭蛇特工對他來說簡直就像是甕中捉鼈。

卡波夫在遠處大吼著什麼，一堆士兵猛然從天而降。東尼聽見很多槍響，尖叫和吼叫聲四起，但他全然不在意。他深呼吸，接著跑到將巴恩斯緊緊鎖在椅子裡的電腦邊。一顆子彈擦過他的頭盔，東尼的腳步微微踉蹌。這台電腦十分老舊，上頭的編碼全是微小的綠色俄文。

「該死，」東尼大叫，再次閃過一顆差點送他回家的子彈。他按下幾個按鍵，但卻什麼也沒有發生，計劃只能改變，他匆忙走回被困住的冬日士兵身邊。

「嘿，現在大概是召喚出你心裡那個浩克的好時機喔，寶貝，」東尼鼓勵似地在他耳邊說道。巴恩斯發出低吼，撕扯開他左側的束縛，接著用他的金屬手指撬開右邊的扣帶。

「讓他們好看，魔鬼終結者，」東尼將自己的槍交給他。好吧，正確來說是冬兵把他的手裡的槍給搶過來，不過他本來也打算要給他的。

紅色的警示燈和關閉大門的鈴聲圍繞著眾人，一切全部陷入混亂。東尼很快地看了那道沈重的金屬門一眼，接著兩手空空、緩慢地爬回那些電腦邊。

「來吧，大腦。別在這個時候辜負我，」他輕聲說著，開始破解大門的密碼。就在他幾乎快要將指令上傳完成時，他聽到子彈上膛的聲音從身後傳來。

「起來，神盾局特工，」左臉流著血的卡波夫用手槍管抵住東尼的眉心。

「嘿，我跟那些混蛋可一點關係也沒有，」東尼忍不住回嘴。卡波夫踹了他的肚子一腳。東尼呲牙咧嘴，無法控制地跪在地上。男人伸手扼住他的頸子，接著用槍指著東尼的太陽穴。

「丟下你的武器，不然我就殺了你的同夥，」卡波夫上校操著口音濃重的英文朝著羅迪和娜塔莎大吼，兩人此時全停下動作轉頭看著他們。

「抱歉，各位，我真的不想演這種落難少女的爛戲，但是的，我可能需要一點幫—」東尼在男人收緊手臂時發出呻吟，還沒說完的話全卡在喉嚨裡。

「我告訴你，作為一個落難少女你長得實在太醜了，東尼，」羅迪喘著氣說道，他將槍放在腳邊，隨後摘下眼前的夜視鏡。

「 _你也一樣，小傢伙，_ 」卡波夫轉換成俄文，他瞇起眼睛瞪著娜塔莎，女孩似乎正在內心交戰東尼的命是不是比她放下武器還重要。

她最終還是放下手裡的武器，努氣沖沖地舉起雙手。

「 _裙子下的也是，_ 」卡波夫咆哮，「 _把武器全卸下來。_ 」

「她只是個小女孩，看在基督的份上，別逼她在一堆成年男人面前脫衣服好不好，你這個變態，」東尼大喊，當槍管壓進他太陽穴的皮膚時，他再次呲牙蹙眉。

東尼從餘光中看見另一邊的響動，卡波夫勒著他轉向從椅子裡起身的冬日士兵，那對藏在汗濕棕髮後的眼神深不可測。

「 _士兵，我命令你殺了他們，_ 」卡波夫說道，嗓音有些顫抖，「 _你聽到沒？殺掉這些神盾局的入侵者。現在！_ 」

「你有記下觸發詞嗎？」東尼突然說道。

「什麼？」站在他身後的九頭蛇特工猛然僵住，「你怎麼會知道—」

「是啊，這就是你的疏失了，」東尼說道，看著冬兵朝他們走來。

卡波夫將抵著東尼太陽穴的手槍移開，對著冬日士兵開了好幾槍。其中一發子彈直接打中他的金屬手臂。巴恩斯因為衝擊力猛然搖晃一下，但並沒有因此停下腳步。東尼抓著這個空隙用後腦勺撞擊身後男人的下巴並使勁推開他。隨之而來的疼痛讓他眼前一片空白，但當冬日士兵走過他身邊，蠻橫地將男人手上的槍扯開，並用金屬手臂扭斷卡波夫的手腕時，一切都值得了。他把武器丟到一邊，抓著放聲大叫的男人的咽喉。東尼跪趴在地上，腦袋陣陣抽痛，他是著不要把難受的胃裡消化到一半的麥當勞給吐出來，刺耳的尖叫聲突然劃破空氣，不遠處傳來一陣不祥又濕潤的滴水聲， _滴答、滴答、滴答_ 的聲音規律地響著，東尼百分之兩百確定那是血。

「我沒事，」他在羅迪扶著他起身時說道。儘管頭痛欲裂，他還能勉強說出幾句話，「這裏的某個地方有一本小紅書，麂皮書面，封面上有一顆星星。有人看見嗎？」

「這個嘛？」娜塔莎的聲音靠得近了一些。東尼睜開一隻眼睛，他頭暈眼花，努力盯著那本書。

「是的，就是這個，」他在她將書遞過來時露出微笑，「謝了，小傢伙。」

東尼拍拍羅迪的手臂，頗著腳走到仍然駐足在卡波夫屍體邊的冬日士兵面前。東尼試著不去看男人碎成好幾片的頭顱，他執起冬兵那隻屬於人類的手，有條不紊地摘下那只被血浸濕的手套。巴恩斯沒有阻止他。當東尼終於停下動作時，他將那本小小的筆記本放進巴恩斯的掌心裡，接著拿出他老頭送他的打火機。

他將打火機遞到冬兵眼前，「來吧，該是放你自由的時候了。你想自己來嗎？」

冬日士兵眼神空洞地望著他，手指鬆鬆地勾著東尼的手。他嘆了一口氣，接著用兩手握住巴恩斯的手。兩人的動作有些笨拙，但東尼還是成功打著了火。

「那就一起吧，」他做出決定，然後點燃那本小書。

他們靜靜地看著光亮的橘紅火舌爬上書頁，緩慢地將寫在裡面的可怕秘密燒成灰燼。當紙張的溫度高到他們握不住時，東尼強迫冬兵放開手來。麂皮小書掉落到地板上，書頁已然消失，封面也燒得面目全非。巴恩斯的手指仍然纏繞著他的，但冬兵並沒有放開的打算。

在確認整本書都被銷毀殆盡後，東尼抬腳踏滅星火，而後露出一個明亮的微笑，「好吧，以一個極度暴力的故事來說，這個結局實在是甜的掉牙了吧，你們不覺得嗎？」

冬日士兵依然盯著他，但神色卻柔軟了不少。

「嘿，蘇聯妹，你還好嗎？」東尼欣喜地微笑，接著呼喊娜塔莎。他轉頭去看她，而那個暫時消失的暈眩卻再度襲來。東尼看見羅迪緊張的表情，隨後他在倒在地面，一切陷入一片黑暗。

當東尼再次醒來時，他正被什麼人給抱在懷裡。他呻吟一聲，看見羅迪走在他們面前。刺鼻的槍火味瀰漫在身旁，還有那陣像是冰冷山風的氣息。

「我們在那裡？」他抬起頭來，正好面對著冬日士兵的肩膀。

「正要登上那架載我們來這裡的飛機裡。你那個殺手朋友沒燒掉整個地方不肯離開，」羅迪嘀咕道，對他露出一個疲倦的微笑，「在我們離開前還有什麼特殊的要求嗎，東尼？」

「沒了，」東尼含糊不清地笑道，後腦懶洋洋地靠著巴恩斯溫暖的胸膛，他閉上眼睛，「帶我們回家吧，飛行員男孩…」

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

*蘇聯妹：sputnik，蘇聯的人造地球衛星。

 

 

翻譯君：

第五章發出來好一陣子了，是我好逸惡勞搞到現在才翻（羞愧）

然後我好喜歡娜塔莎，萌到爆炸！！！！不過東尼跟巴奇的互動怎麼有點...隊長知道了要森77摟。XDDDDDD 羅迪最佳工具人無誤，可以跟山姆結拜囉。

作者把標題的觸發詞拿掉了，連帶前四章也是，我也會跟著拿掉。

**Author's Note:**

> 特別喜歡時空旅行題材，原文目前進行到兩章，很令人期待。作者其他篇小說也精彩到令人髮指，尤其推Peter Parker's Home for the Wayward Villain。
> 
> 最後，謝謝作者讓我將這篇作品翻譯成中文。  
> Thank the author for letting me translate this work into Mandarin.


End file.
